Fuego Oculto
by Abrilli
Summary: Pandora no puede dejar de pensar en algo que considera de poca importancia. Radamanthys x Pandora
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** antes de empezar me gustaría dar algunas advertencias:

1- Este fic contendrá spoilers para aquellos que no sepan la identidad humana de Hades.

2- Se tratarán temas adultos/sexuales. De hecho, podría decir que es el tema principal.

3- Por falta de información algunas cosas fueron interpretadas a mi manera. Por ejemplo, no estoy segura si Queen es hombre o mujer, pero en este fic es hombre.

**Fuego Oculto**

"Señora Pandora"

La mujer vestida de negro dejó sobre la mesa la taza de té de la cual había estado bebiendo. No necesitó abrir los ojos para reconocer al Espectro que había ingresado a la habitación. Un Juez.

"¿Qué ocurre, Minos?"

Minos se encontraba arrodillado a una distancia de la mujer, mostrando respeto. Después de todo ella era la representante de Hades.

"No me gustaría interrumpirla en un momento como este, pero estoy teniendo algunos problemas"

Pandora asintió dándole permiso para seguir. Ahora su atención estaba completamente en uno de los subordinados más poderosos del dios del Inframundo.

"Como usted sabe, yo me encargo de juzgar a las almas que llegan a este lugar. Siempre he cumplido con mi obligación pero al parecer una guerra entre dos naciones se está llevando a cabo en el mundo de los vivos. Esto significa que muchas más personas de lo normal están pierdan la vida y, por lo tanto, hay más almas que debo juzgar"

Minos se detuvo por unos instantes y alzó la vista para mirar el rostro de la mujer.

"He pedido ayuda a Lune pero aún así la situación en la Primera Prisión se está saliendo de control"

"¿Y qué hay de Radamanthys y Aeacos? ¿No deberían ayudarte en situaciones como esta?"

El Juez se apresuró a responder.

"Radamanthys se encuentra ordenando los archivos de las almas que llegaron a este lugar en los últimos diez años. Como podrá imaginar, es un trabajo más que extenso. Aeacos, por su parte, se está haciendo cargo de solucionar un problema que surgió en el Cocytus"

"Ya veo"

Pandora pensó por unos momentos en la situación. Ningún Espectro normal, a excepción de Lune, podía hacerse cargo de una tarea como juzgar almas.

"Radamanthys y Aeacos deberán dirigirse inmediatamente a la Primera Prisión. El Señor Hades no toleraría un disturbio en su reino. Valentín y Queen se harán cargo de los archivos hasta que la situación se normalice y estoy segura que Faraón y Myu mantendrán todo en orden en el Cocytus"

"Agradezco la solución que ha planteado, Señora. ¿Debo dirigirme a informar a los mencionados Espectros de las ordenes que acaba de dar?"

"En la brevedad posible"

Minos hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse del lugar. Sin embargo, apenas abrió la enorme puerta la voz de Pandora lo detuvo.

"Espera"

El Juez obedeció inmediatamente.

"Ve a hablar con Aeacos, Faraón y Myu. Yo me encargo del resto"

"No debe molestarse"

Pandora se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

"Debemos solucionar esto cuanto antes. Puedes retirarte"

Minos hizo una reverencia una vez más y se retiró del lugar.

oOoOo

Pandora caminaba con pasos silenciosos a través de los corredores de Caina, el templo de Radamanthys. Hasta el momento no se había encontrado con ningún Espectro y se dirigió directamente hasta el lugar en el que Radamanthys se encontraba ordenando los archivos.

"Pero en serio, ¿saben qué es lo que más extraño del mundo de los vivos?"

Pandora se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sylphide, uno de los subordinados de Radamanthys. Inmediatamente sintió que la curiosidad se apoderaba de ella y se acercó hasta una de las puertas que se encontraba algo abierta. Al otro lado estaba efectivamente el Espectro de Basilisco en compañía de Gordon y Queen.

Ella odiaba espiar, pero la curiosidad por saber la respuesta de Sylphide fue más fuerte. ¿Qué era aquello que un Espectro de Hades extrañaba tanto? Esa información podía serle útil más adelante. Permaneció junto a la puerta sin hacer el menor movimiento o ruido.

"¿Qué?" – Gordon preguntó intrigado.

Sylphide llevó ambas manos hasta su nuca y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Mis cacerías nocturnas"

Queen se limitó a sonreír mientras que Gordon sacudía la cabeza.

"Quizá ustedes no lo sepan pero yo era todo un casanova" – siguió con tono arrogante.

Gordon no pudo suprimir una risa.

"¿No me creen?" – preguntó Sylphide indignado.

"No lo sé" – respondió Gordon – "Pero en algo te doy la razón: yo también extraño tener una buena noche de vez en cuando"

"Por supuesto" – Sylphide apoyó olvidando su indignación previa – "¿Y qué hay de ti, Queen? ¿No extrañas pasar la noche con una mujer?"

Queen se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

"La verdad es que yo… aún no tengo experiencia en ese tema"

Sus dos compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿En serio? Queen, no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo. El sexo es una de las cosas más placenteras que existen"

Gordon asintió mientras Queen se sonrojaba aún más.

"Eso he oído pero…"

Queen se detuvo al sentir una presencia tras la puerta. Sylphide y Gordon voltearon rápidamente y Pandora, dándose cuenta que había sido descubierta, pensó rápidamente en cómo salir de la situación. Sin titubear, golpeó la puerta.

"Adelante" – dijo Sylphide frunciendo el ceño.

Pandora ingresó casualmente tratando de pretender que acababa de llegar y no había oído nada de la conversación.

"Señora Pandora"

Los tres Espectros se inclinaron ante la representante de Hades.

"Radamanthys es necesitado con urgencia en la Primera Prisión así que necesito que Queen y Valentín se hagan cargo de ordenar los archivos de las almas mientras él esté ausente"

Pandora fue rápidamente al grano como casi siempre que daba órdenes. Queen asintió.

"Como usted ordene, Señora"

"Ve ahora mismo a buscar a Valentín y luego empiecen inmediatamente. Yo iré a hablar con Radamanthys"

La mujer volteó y se retiró de la habitación.

"¿Creen que haya oído algo?" – preguntó Gordon unos segundos después.

"No lo creo" – dijo Sylphide más para sí que para los demás.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar por un breve momento. Queen fue quien lo rompió.

"Iré a buscar a Valentín. Hablamos en otra ocasión"

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de sus compañeros, Queen se retiró.

oOoOo

Pandora siguió caminando por los corredores del templo pero esta vez se sentía inquieta. No le parecía extraño que los tres subordinados de Radamanthys hablasen con tanta confianza, tanto ella como los demás habían notado el fuerte vínculo que parecía unirlos.

Lo que ocurría era solo que ella nunca se había puesto a pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con sexo. Sabía en qué consistía, por supuesto, pero siempre lo vio más bien por el lado de la procreación que por el del placer.

_El sexo es una de las cosas más placenteras que existen_

¿Sería eso verdad? Ella había pasado los últimos trece años cuidando a Hades y, más tarde, dirigiendo a los Espectros. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de detenerse a pensar en los placeres de la carne o de fijarse en algún hombre con intenciones lujuriosas. Hasta ese momento simplemente no había ocurrido y ahora, luego de escuchar la conversación iniciada por Sylphide, ese pensamiento no abandonaba su cabeza.

Pandora parpadeó al darse cuenta que había llegado a su destino. Con un extraño nerviosismo, abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

Allí encontró a Radamanthys rodeado de gruesos libros y con el ceño fruncido en concentración. Ella sabía que de todos los Espectros, Radamanthys era el más apasionado en su labor. Siempre cumplía con sus obligaciones mucho antes que los demás pero en vez de descansar buscaba algo para hacer, algo que no estuviese del todo bien y él pudiese arreglar. También había oído que era el mejor líder entre los Tres Jueces: sus subordinados o lo respetaban y admiraban hasta el punto de la adoración o sentían algo de odio hacia él por considerarlo demasiado estricto.

Radamanthys, al notar la presencia de Pandora, se inclinó rápidamente.

"Señora Pandora, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?"

La mujer no perdió tiempo en informarle la situación.

"Una gran cantidad de almas ha llegado al Inframundo y la situación se está saliendo de control en la Primera Prisión. Necesito que tú y Aeacos ayuden inmediatamente a Minos y Lune"

El Juez la miró con algo de duda.

"No te preocupes por tu trabajo aquí, Valentín y Queen se encargarán de reemplazarte. ¿Podrías darles una rápida explicación de lo que deben hacer?"

"No será necesario. El día de ayer Valentín se acercó y me ofreció su ayuda. Insistió tanto que no pude negarme y puedo asegurarle que él está al tanto de lo que se debe hacer"

Valentín. Por supuesto, el subordinado que más admiración sentía por su superior. Pandora ya estaba enterada de todo lo que el Espectro de la Harpía hacía con la intención de complacer a Radamanthys.

"Bien, en ese caso supongo que nada te detendrá y podrás ir ahora mismo"

"Por supuesto, Señora Pandora, sólo déme unos segundos para buscar el libro que contiene el resumen de todos los archivos"

La mujer asintió y el Espectro se inclinó hacia un costado buscando algo entre los tantos libros que se encontraban en el piso pues la mesa ya estaba abarrotada de ellos. Inconscientemente la vista de Pandora se dirigió a la parte trasera del cuerpo de Radamanthys que se encontraba de perfil a ella. Él no llevaba puesto su Sapuri.

Nunca había notado que el trasero del hombre estuviese tan bien formado. Él también era muy atractivo. ¿Tendría experiencia en el sexo? Probablemente. ¿Sería tan bueno y apasionado en la cama como lo era en su trabajo?

Radamanthys encontró el libro que buscaba y se puso de pie. Por segunda vez en ese día, Pandora fue descubierta espiando. Rápidamente volteó para ocultar el rubor en su rostro.

"Ya que lo has encontrado y si no tienes ningún inconveniente, me retiro"

"Como usted desee, Señora"

Pandora se retiró de la habitación sintiendo que un extraño fuego aparecía en su interior.

oOoOo

**Notas finales:** Gracias a aquellos que leyeron este primer capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. El segundo capítulo ya está escrito pero debo revisarlo.

Por favor dejen reviews, estoy muy interesada en saber si les gustó o no o si han encontrado algún error.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Radamanthys estaba confundido. ¿Era solo su imaginación o Pandora había estado inquieta luego de que él encontrase el libro? Probablemente era solo él viendo cosas que no existían en Pandora. En la mujer que él amaba.

Desde que había llegado a servir a Hades como Juez del Infierno, él había sentido una extraña atracción hacia la mujer que lo representaba. Sin que él pudiera controlarlo, pasaba más y más tiempo pensando en ella, preguntándose cómo había llegado a ese lugar, cómo había sido su vida antes, por qué siempre se encontraba tan tranquila y sola.

Todos los Espectros habían tenido vidas relativamente normales antes de servir a Hades. Radamanthys conocía la historia personal de más de uno: sabía que Minos y Lune habían sido amigos desde antes de llegar al Inframundo, que Faraón tenía una hermana a quien extrañaba mucho, que Gordon había vivido solo desde que era niño pero que se las había arreglado muy bien. Eran pequeños detalles que la mayoría conocía, pero nadie sabía nada de Pandora.

Y no era solo eso. Sin importar el rango que tuvieran, todos los Espectros buscaban compañía. Algunos simplemente sentían la necesidad de conversar con alguien, de no encontrarse completamente solos. Otros realmente buscaban algún tipo de amistad, aún si fingieran que no les importaba. Radamanthys solía conversar con algunos subordinados o con otro Juez. Pero Pandora solo hablaba con otras personas para dar órdenes o escuchar reportes. Aún cuando ella hablaba con alguien sobre algo no relacionado con sus deberes en el Inframundo, aún así ella era muy reservada.

Corrían rumores, por supuesto. Algunos decían que ella había sido una bruja y que había hecho alguna especie de pacto con Hades. Otros decían que el dios se había enamorado de su belleza y frialdad y la había transformado en su representante. Algunos incluso decían que Hades había tomado la forma de una mujer para vigilarlos. Radmanthys no creía en ninguno de los rumores pero no podía evitar preguntarse. Él se había sorprendido a sí mismo al descubrir que lo que alguna vez fue simple curiosidad se había transformado en casi una obsesión.

Él había descubierto que disfrutaba en exceso el corto tiempo que estaba en la presencia de la mujer, que a veces incluso inventaba excusas para estar a su lado.

Él descubrió que era completamente fiel a Hades pero que también haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Por supuesto, Pandora era una mujer extremadamente hermosa y no sería extraño que cualquier hombre se sintiera atraído por ella. De hecho, él sabía que ella era deseada por muchos Espectros. Pero lo que a él le atraía no era solamente su belleza, era algo más. Era ese misterio, esa soledad. Eran esos ojos tan melancólicos.

Radamanthys descubrió que se había enamorado de Pandora.

Y eso era una tortura. Era una tortura verla tan cerca y saber que en realidad no podía acercarse a ella. Era una tortura saber que ella lo veía como al resto de los Espectros. Eran una tortura todas esas noches que él había deseado tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla suya.

Ella era tan fría que él a veces pensaba que era algo imposible que sintiera algo. Sin embargo él la comprendía cuando recordaba que él mismo no era tan diferente. Uno necesitaba ser fuerte y frío si tenía las responsabilidades que ambos llevaban a cuestas.

Radamanthys suspiró. Había perdido tiempo pensando en todo eso. Debía dirigirse inmediatamente a la Primera Prisión.

oOoOo

Pandora no entendía qué le pasaba. Había pasado toda una semana desde que escuchó aquella conversación entre los subordinados de Radamanthys y aún no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

_El sexo es una de las cosas más placenteras que existen_

Dejó que el agua mojara su cuerpo y se relajó o intentó hacerlo. No había forma de que supiera si realmente las palabras de Sylphide eran verdad a menos de que experimentase. ¿Pero con quién?

Pandora entonces recordó el libro que había estado leyendo durante el día: una novela sobre un caballero británico enamorado de la esposa del rey al que servía.

_¿Has probado alguna vez_

_el_ _sabor de lo prohibido?_

_¿Te has deleitado con algo_

_a_ _pesar de ser indebido?_

Recitó en voz alta el poema que el caballero había escrito. Él no había sido muy bueno con las palabras, pero necesitaba expresar de alguna forma tangible sus sentimientos.

_Desear a la persona que amas_

_Verla en tus brazos un momento_

_Es un minuto en el paraíso_

_Por una eternidad en el infierno_

La mayor parte del libro relataba las aventuras del caballero y su desesperación por amar a una mujer prohibida. Y aún cuando arriesgaba su vida por su rey, él no podía evitar pensar en ella.

_Imaginar tenerla a tu lado_

_Besarla cometiendo pecado_

_Es saborear un dulce veneno_

_Y morir con el gusto en los labios_

Finalmente él decidió confesar sus sentimientos, aún sabiendo que probablemente sería ejecutado. Sin embargo, la reina no solo no lo reportó, también lo aceptó como su amante.

_¿Has probado alguna vez_

_el_ _sabor de lo prohibido?_

_¿Has volado por los aires_

_antes_ _de caer al vacío?_

Pandora recordó las páginas que relataban la relación ilícita de los dos amantes. Elegantes palabras y creativas metáforas describían tan pecaminoso acto.

_Pensar en tus dedos en sus cabellos_

_En tus labios sobre su piel candente_

_Es un momento de descanso_

_En medio de una batalla ardiente_

Y recordó… recordó que la reina había temblado con gozo… y la reina había suspirado de placer. Pandora cerró sus ojos y sintió sus propias manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

_Añorar su respiración en tu rostro_

_Escuchar cerca su corazón latiendo_

_Es una botella de agua fresca_

_Antes de morir en el desierto_

Pandora lanzó un suave gemido al acariciar lugares que nunca antes se le había ocurrido explorar de esa manera. El caballero había hecho a la reina sentirse así… no… la había hecho sentirse mejor.

De pronto abrió los ojos y apartó sus manos de su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se sintió tan tonta. Pero aún no podía olvidar aquello que se había apoderado de su mente por toda una semana.

Quizá… quizá ella también debería aceptar un amante como lo hizo la reina. La pregunta ahora era quién se convertiría en su caballero.

La primera respuesta que se le ocurrió fue uno de los Tres Jueces. Minos era muy atractivo, Aeacos simpático y Radamanthys apasionado. No podría decir cuál de los tres sería el mejor amante.

Pandora sacudió su cabeza recriminándose por sus pensamientos. Ella debía cuidar a Hades y no pensar a qué Espectro llevaría a la cama. En esos momentos la Guerra Santa se acercaba y todos los que servían al dios del Inframundo debían estar concentrados en este acontecimiento y en nada más.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa notó que ya no llevaba el brazalete que se había puesto esa mañana. Su brazalete favorito. Recordó que lo había dejado en la biblioteca en donde había estado leyendo.

"Terminaré de bañarme e iré a buscarlo"

Tomó la esponja de baño con una mano y empezó a deslizarla por su cuerpo. Era una sensación placentera, más aún con su piel aún sensible por lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Las manos de un hombre probablemente serían mucho más deliciosas sobre su cuerpo.

Pandora sintió una gran frustración y arrojó la esponja lejos. Debía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza inmediatamente. En su desesperación se levantó y tomó una pequeña bata de baño que había pertenecido a su madre y que ella misma había traído de su castillo. Decidió que iría a buscar el dichoso brazalete para al menos mantener su mente ocupada.

Mientras arreglaba la bata notó que sus manos temblaban. Maldiciendo empezó a caminar y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ningún Espectro se encontraba en Giudecca en esos momentos así que no le importó salir casi desnuda.

Llegó a la biblioteca y encontró el brazalete. Lo sostuvo con una mano y permaneció observándolo por unos segundos. Finalmente volteó para retirarse.

"Radamanthys…"

Radamanthys no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y rápidamente giró.

"Disculpe, Señora, solo venía a buscar algunos papeles, no fue mi intención…"

El Juez se quedó sin palabras y Pandora se sintió humillada al ser vista de esa manera.

"Me retiro"

Sin embargo, la mujer se dio cuenta que le atraía la idea de ser vista por él. El caballero del libro había pensado que no había nada más hermoso y sensual que el cuerpo desnudo de la esposa de aquel a quien él servía. Una extraña y nueva sensación se apoderó de ella y se preguntó qué pensaría Radamanthys de _su_ cuerpo.

"Radamanthys, espera"

El Espectro de Wyvern se detuvo pero no volteó.

"Necesito… necesito que me alcances aquel libro" – mintió usando lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

Radamanthys tuvo que girar para saber a qué libro se refería. Pandora señalaba un libro que se encontraba en uno de los lugares más altos. En esos momentos ella solo quería que el hombre la mirase, que observara su cuerpo casi desnudo y pensara que era hermoso y deseable. Era algo extraño ya que normalmente que alguien la viese en ese estado sería una experiencia humillante y no placentera.

El Juez bajó rápidamente el libro y se lo pasó respetuosamente a la mujer. Pandora asintió en agradecimiento y él bajó la cabeza.

"¿Me necesita para algo más?"

Pandora no sabía qué responder. De pronto deseó despojarse de la bata y obligarlo a mirar, pero aún con esas extrañas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, ella era lo suficientemente cauta como para no hacerlo.

"No, puedes retirarte"

Radamanthys se alejó apresuradamente y solo en esos momentos ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había deseado que él la mirase? ¿Acaso aquella novela la había afectado tanto?

_¿Has probado alguna vez_

_el_ _sabor de lo prohibido?_

_¿Has soñado con el calor_

_y_ _despertado en el frío?_

Salió del lugar sacudiendo la cabeza. Recién entonces se dio cuenta del calor que había sentido hasta unos segundos atrás. Ahora sentía como si una ráfaga de viento la hubiese golpeado y abrazó su cuerpo para no temblar.

oOoOo

Radamanthys ingresó rápidamente a su habitación. Necesitaba aliviarse.

Se deshizo de sus ropas y se atormentó con la imagen de Pandora cubierta solo con una bata corta, el agua deslizándose por su piel. Sus piernas al descubierto, la mojada prenda marcando sus pechos.

Él rogó que la mujer no hubiese notado el bulto entre sus piernas. Había hecho un esfuerzo supremo para no abrazarla y besarla con pasión enferma.

¿Cuánto aguantaría? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría verla y ocultar sus sentimientos? Como iban las cosas pronto alguien se daría cuenta. Era una tortura, definitivamente.

Apresuró el movimiento de su mano mientras la imagen seguía fresca en su mente y se imaginaba que era la mano de su amada la que lo acariciaba en un lugar tan íntimo. Probablemente eso nunca ocurriría en la realidad pero en esta fantasía ella era toda suya.

Él había estado con mujeres anteriormente, por supuesto, pero ahora era diferente. Él nunca había conocido a alguien que despertara en él un deseo tan desenfrenado.

Si lo pensaba, todo tenía mucha lógica. Por más hermosas o difíciles que fueran, todas sus amantes previas habían estado a su alcance. Y si las había conquistado había sido más para satisfacer las necesidades de su cuerpo que por haber sentimientos de por medio. No era que él había simplemente jugado con ellas, pero jamás ninguna lo había cautivado tanto. Él solía pensar que jamás podría decir algo como "Estoy enamorado".

Y ahora… Pandora no solo era una mujer prohibida, ella hacía que se sintiera de una forma que alguna vez creyó imposible. Él la quería, la quería tanto que su sangre hervía con tan solo pensar en ella. Y sentía una rabia infundada contra él mismo y a veces contra ella.

Cuando finalmente su alivio llegó pudo pensar con más calma. Recuperó el ritmo de su respiración y volvió a ser él mismo.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

¿Acaso era tan débil? Por supuesto, él podía usar la excusa de que a pesar de ser un Espectro, era un hombre y esto era normal. Pero…

"Pero realmente me costó mantener el control frente a ella"

Entonces recordó algo: el libro. ¿Por qué le había pedido que se lo bajara? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil que ella misma lo hubiera hecho utilizando su propio poder? Todo pareció una simple excusa. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No sería que…?

Antes de pensar nuevamente en algo que probablemente no era, algo que le daría falsas esperanzas, Radamanthys se dirigió a la biblioteca buscando los papeles que anteriormente no había podido recoger y que eran necesarios en la Primera Prisión. Antes de ingresar se aseguró de que ninguna presencia se encontrara dentro.

Al darse cuenta que no había ninguna sintió alivio y decepción al mismo tiempo.

oOoOo

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y aún más a los que han dejado una review. Recibir comentarios realmente me anima a escribir más así que por favor sigan diciéndome lo que piensan.

Esto es en respuesta a una de las reviews que recibí: cuando escribí este fanfic (hace unos años) busqué alguna información oficial que confirmara si Queen es un personaje masculino o femenino. Pero lo único que encontré fueron debates entre fans (incluso japoneses): nadie sabía con exactitud si Queen era hombre o mujer. No sé si se haya aclarado oficialmente que este Espectro es una mujer, pero si es así pido disculpas.


End file.
